


He Saved My Life

by amazingdalien



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a vine kinda, Gen, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdalien/pseuds/amazingdalien
Summary: Louis orders a Lyft to the middle of a bridge. Harry is his Lyft driver.Warnings in the notes.





	1. He Saved My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings (and Spoilers) 
> 
> Suicidal thoughts and feelings of hopelessness about financial difficulties 
> 
> Suicide attempt kinda. Louis orders a Lyft to a bridge and Harry is the driver. Harry drives to the bridge but realizes what Louis is planning so he doesn’t stop. 
> 
> Depictions of water. I describe a river during a storm. Not in great detail tbh but just to be sure. Idk if that’s a common thing to tag but I used to follow someone who always wanted open water tagged. 
> 
> I’ve never written a fic like this so if anyone wants me to add anything else here or in the tags just let me know :) 
> 
> This is based on a vine I saw a few weeks ago in a vine compilation. I tried to find the original to add a link but I couldn’t so if anyone knows let me know :) 
> 
> The vine goes like this 
> 
> Person : Alexa, I want to die   
> Alexa: There is a bridge nearby. Would you like me to order you an Uber?
> 
> I mostly left the fandom shortly after the hiatus began so I don’t know every thing that’s happened. This is an AU anyway so it shouldn’t matter really. I just got stuck on that vine and wondering what an actual Uber or Lyft driver would do in that situation. For whatever reason my brain popped Louis and Harry into those roles and I had to write it down. I haven’t written a lot before this so please be nice :) 
> 
> Chapter one is very gen but I imagine them together in the future even if it takes years. Louis isn’t in a great place mentally in this fic and he needs help so Harry is being respectful of that and trying not to cross boundaries. I think at this point there is a mutual attraction but nothing more. Chapter two takes place about four years in the future and they’ve been together for a little over two of those.

Louis was standing in the rain waiting for his Lyft to arrive. He kept looking between the window to his flat and his phone screen. He was torn between watching the little car on the screen get closer and closer and watching his cat, Pancakes, lounge in the window knowing it was the last time he’d see her. He’d never really wanted a cat, but she’d followed him home one night taking advantage of his drunken state to run into his flat and hide under the couch. He’d passed out while trying to get her to come out, and woken up the next morning with her curled into his side purring. 

He nervously thought of the several bowls of food and water he’d left for her. Someone should find her quickly. They’ll find him in the river, and the first thing they’ll want to do is search his flat. She’ll be fine even if he won’t. 

A short vibration brought his attention back to his phone. There was a notification that his ride would be arriving soon. Louis unlocked his phone to check the map again. Harry would be arriving in one minute in a blue Honda Civic. He put his phone back in his pocket after quickly memorizing the license plate number so he didn’t get in the car with a murderer. Not that it would matter anyway he thought darkly. 

When his ride arrived, he hurried to get in before he could change his mind. As soon as he shut the car door, the driver turned around to introduce himself. “Hi, I’m Harry! Are you Louis?”

Slightly startled by Harry’s enthusiasm, he gave a hesitant confirmation “Yeah, that’s me?” He looked down at his hands awkwardly hoping Harry would turn around and drive if he ignored him. He’d only used Lyft a few times on mornings when he’d been running late to class, but most of his drivers grunted his name at him then didn’t speak to him for the rest of his ride. He’d hoped this would be one of those rides. 

Harry hummer softly and turned around. “Not much of a talker then? That’s okay, we can just listen to music. Do you have any requests?” 

Louis was relieved that Harry seemed to understand that he wanted to be left alone but the sadness in his tone made home feel a little guilty. Harry wasn’t to blame for his problems. No one was really. Just Louis having shitty luck at life. Hoping to make him feel better Louis said, “Sorry mate, I didn’t mean to be rude. I just have a lot on my mind. Whatever you wanna listen to is fine.” 

Harry waved off his apologies and smiled at him in the rearview mirror as he turned the radio volume up. Louis smiled back weakly then turned to look out the window. He’d picked a bridge twenty minutes from his flat. He didn’t really want to go that far, but with the storm, he knew the river would be flooded and the current would be quick. There’d be less of a chance he’d live. That would be a nightmare of even more shit he couldn’t handle. 

He just didn’t know what else to do. Since New Years his life has been getting steadily worse. Him and his long-time boyfriend threw a New Years party during which he’d walked in on said boyfriend in their bed with another man. He’d unplugged the speakers, and kicked everyone out then thrown all of his boyfriend’s clothes off of the balcony. He’d struggled to pay rent at first, but with his scholarship stipend he’d been able to make it work. 

A month later he’d found out that he hadn’t received a scholarship for the following year. Without a way to pay for school, he knew he’d be forced to drop out at the end of the year with only one year left. To make things worse, without the stipend attached to his scholarship, he knew he’d barely be able to afford his flat either. 

His job at the coffee shop gave him a little extra money to spare with his stipend, but when that was gone, it wouldn’t be nearly enough to pay his bills. He’d tried to find a better job, but no one wanted an under qualified uni drop out. Between trying to finish up his last few papers and find a better paying jobs, he’d missed one too many shifts at the coffee shop, and he’d gone to work this morning only to learn he’d been fired. 

His rent was due in a week. He didn’t have another stipend payment coming because the school year was over, and his last measly paycheck from the coffee shop would cover only a small portion of what he owes. Louis’ spent most of the morning laying in bed crying and considering his options only to realize he didn’t have any. 

He thought about calling his mum, but he didn’t want to be a burden. He’d lived with her for three extra years before going to uni, and he felt terribly guilty about it. She’d had five mouths to feed and two more on the way, and he’d known it was time for him to move out. He couldn’t go back now, and depend on her again. He knew she’d take him in with open arms, but it would put unnecessary strain on her financially even if he could help out with his siblings. 

Louis pulled himself out of his thoughts when he saw the bridge approaching. He stared at Harry’s phone on the dash watching them get closer and closer to the little dot that marked his destination. He watched the notification pop up on Harry’s screen that they had arrived, but the car wasn’t slowing down. 

“Why aren’t we stopping? This is where I wanna be dropped off.” 

Harry looked at him nervously in the rear view mirror. “Why do you wanna be dropped off on a bridge in the middle of a storm?” 

“Fuck off, mate! Mind your own business! I’ll report you if you don’t stop the car,” he yelled angrily. 

Harry didn’t slow down, but he reached for his phone and ended the ride. “There you go. I ended the ride so you could leave your comments.”

Louis watched as Harry also ended his driving session. “So what, are you kidnapping me or something? 

Harry met his eyes in the mirror again. “No, you can leave as soon as we stop, but I’m not stopping anywhere near that bridge.” 

Louis didn’t respond. He pulled his knees up to his chest and his hood over his head to hide from Harry and cry silently. He hoped his shoes got dirt on Harry’s seat. How could he do this to him? Louis just wanted to be left alone. He wanted everything to end. His life was just too much and he was tired of worrying about money all the time. He’s supposed to be having the time of his life at uni right now, but instead he’s spent the last few months dreading the end of the school year. Now he has no education, no job, and within a week he’ll have no place to live either. Why does Harry get to decide whether he’ll live or not? He doesn’t understand anything. 

Louis peaked out of his hood when the car finally slowed down. They’d pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. According to the thank you notification from Lyft, they’d driven for another 20 minutes before stopping. 

Harry pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. “Do you want to get some food and talk?” 

Louis stared out the window and didn’t reply. 

“If not, that’s okay. I’ll pay for you to take another Lyft home, but I wanna be sure you’re not going back to that bridge.” 

Louis looked up at Harry through the mirror. “Who do you think you are? Deciding it’s up to you whether I jump off that bridge or not then asking if I wanna ‘get some food and talk.’ You’re just a Lyft driver, you don’t get to mess with peoples lives.” 

“I’m sorry you’re upset. I didn’t intend to mess with your life. I just wanted to make sure you’d still get to have one.” 

Louis looked out the window watching a couple swing their child back and forth as they walked to their car. Then he wiped his eyes angrily and looked back to Harry in the mirror. “Fine then. Let’s go eat.” 

Both men climbed out of the car, and walked into the restaurant. They sat themselves, and began looking at the menu in an awkward silence. When the waitress arrived Louis ordered chips and a water, and Harry ordered another order of chips, a water, and two milkshakes. The uncomfortable silence returned again when she left. Harry was staring at Louis who was trying not to make eye contact. 

After the waitress brought their waters, Harry finally broke the silence. “Do you want to talk about anything?” 

Louis didn’t say anything. He reached for the napkin by his hand, and started tearing it into little pieces 

Harry let out a sigh. “If you don’t want to talk to me, I won’t pry. We can talk about something else or just sit here quietly eating, but I’m a stranger that you’ll never have to see again if you don’t want to. No risk in talking to me.”

Louis stared at Harry for a second before he hesitantly started telling his story. Once he started talking, it was like the floodgates had opened. He told Harry everything from his financial struggles to his failed relationship and even his guilt over leaving Pancakes. 

Louis stopped talking when the waitress arrived with their food. Harry barely noticed she was there, only offering a half-hearted thank you when she sat his food down. He stared at Louis intently, but didn’t respond until she left. 

“Thank you for sharing, and I’m sorry this is happening to you, Louis. But I think your mum would rather you come home than never come home again.” 

Louis looked down at his hands for a minute. “I know I just... I feel like I can’t do it anymore. Life just isn’t what I thought it would be.” 

Harry pushed their food to the side, and grabbed Louis’ hands. “I’m sorry you’re feeling that way. I think I can help if you’ll let me. I know it won’t magically cure all of your problems and I really think you should consider therapy, but I have a mate, Niall, who is gonna need a roommate in a month. I could get you his number. You can have my spare until his current roommate moves out. You’ll have a month to find a job stress free, and to get to know him before moving in together.” 

Louis’ mouth dropped open, and he wasn’t sure what to say. “Harry that’s... Thank you so much, I’d love to talk to your mate. Make sure he’s okay with you giving out his number to a stranger first... But I can’t ask you to support me for a month. I’ll figure out something else.” 

“Louis, I’m... quite wealthy. I drive for Lyft because I get bored, and I like meeting new people. It would be no trouble at all. Unless you’re feeling comfortable then tell me to shut up and I’ll give you Niall’s number anyway.” 

Louis stared at Harry really taking him in for the first time. All of his clothes were clearly designer and very expensive. His watch alone was probably a few months worth of Louis rent. He’s really quite handsome, and Louis wonders what would’ve happened if they had met under better circumstances. 

“What about Pancakes?”

A large smile grew on Harry’s face. “You can bring her. I’ve always wanted a cat. I know Niall won’t mind either. But if he does I can keep her, and you can visit whenever you want.”

Louis decided to just take a chance and go for it. It was a crazy, stupid idea, but he had nothing to lose really. “Fine we’ll try this wild plan of yours. I think you’re right about talking to a therapist too. Would you help me find someone to make an appointment with?” 

“Of course I’ll help you with that. We can start looking as soon as we get your things moved in. Not to be overbearing, but I’m still a little worried to leave you alone. Do you wanna come back to mine tonight? We can go get some of your things for now, and get a moving truck tomorrow.”

“If you have an extra phone charger, I’ll be fine for the night.”

Harry smiled at Louis, and waved the waitress over to get to-go cups for their shakes. They picked at their fries while they waited but neither of them were really hungry. 

The drive to Harry’s house was silent except for the radio. Louis chose to sit in the front seat this time, but he wasn’t feeling up for talking. He felt exhausted after the day he’d had, and he was ready to go to sleep. 

Harry’s house was much bigger than one person could ever need. Louis though he could probably live here for a month and never see Harry once if he really tried. It seemed even bigger from the inside. Harry noticed Louis’ wondering stares. “This house is obnoxious. I wanted something smaller and more modest, but it’s all family money, and they insisted I get this monstrosity. I don’t even use most of the rooms.”

Their arrival to the guest room Louis would be using spared him from having to respond. Not that he would’ve known what to say anyway. Family money wasn’t something Louis was familiar with. Harry showed him the room then left to get Louis a charger and a toothbrush. 

Louis was looking out the window when Harry walked back in. He turned around, and watched him set the things on the small table by the bed. Hesitantly, he walked over to Harry, and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, Harry.” 

Harry hugged him back tightly. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad you’re getting help.” 

With one last squeeze, the two men let go of each other. Harry walked toward the door, but paused before pulling it shut behind him. “Goodnight, Louis.” 

“Goodnight, Harry.”

After Harry left, Louis laid in bed wondering how he got lucky enough to get someone like Harry as his Lyft driver tonight. He knew everything wouldn’t get better immediately, but he was also sure Harry had saved his life tonight.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finds out how Louis and Harry really met.

Louis was exhausted. Him and Harry were staying with his family for a week to celebrate his birthday and Christmas. Every year he got older, and the little ones got more exhausting with their endless energy. Not that he was complaining. He loved getting to see his mum and his brother and sisters, he was just a little more tired after visiting. 

It was one in the morning on Christmas Day. The kids had been sent to be awhile ago while Harry and Louis stayed up to help Jay wrap the last of the presents. Harry had just gone up to take a shower before bed, and Louis and Jay were sat on the floor in front of the tree admiring their work. 

Louis looked at his mum. “I have something to tell you.” Maybe it was the late hour or maybe something else, but Louis had the sudden urge to tell her the truth about how he’d met Harry. He hadn’t wanted to tell her about his failed suicide attempt when she met Harry, so they’d made up a lie about meeting each other at uni.

Jay looked back at Louis and put her arm around his shoulder. “What’s the matter, love? You know you can always talk to me.”

Louis took a deep breath and reached for his mum’s hand. “I know, but this is a big one. Harry and I lied to you about how we met. I... He was my Lyft driver.”

“Okay... that’s kind of a weird thing to lie about, but why did you do it? Why are you telling me now?”

“We met right after my third year of uni. I didn’t tell you, but I’d lost my scholarship and my job. I hadn’t been able to find a new job and I had rent due in a week that I couldn’t afford. I knew you’d take me in, but I didn’t want to be a burden to you. I know you’re stretched thin sometimes with six kids here, and I didn’t want to add to that stress...” Louis trailed off not sure how to say what he needed to say next. Jay seemed to sense that it was important, and patiently gave him time to find his words. 

“I decided I was going to kill myself. I ordered a Lyft to drop me off on a bridge on a stormy night, and I was gonna jump off of it. Harry just happened to be my driver that night. When he realized what was happening, he refused to stop. He drove for another twenty minutes to get me away from that bridge. He bought me dinner at a diner, and listened to what had happened. Niall was gonna be needing a roommate soon so he offered to let me stay with him until the room in Niall’s flat opened up. He secretly paid my tuition so I could finish school. He... Harry saved me, Mum.”

He looked at Jay who was staring back at him crying. She pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Louis. I wish I could take all that hurt from you. God, Louis, I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” 

Louis ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m okay now. I’ve been going to counseling and I’m in a better place. I still have bad days sometimes, but i have Harry to help me.”

Jay pulled back a little bit to look at his face. She wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his forehead. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Please come to me if you’re ever feeling like that again. You’re never a burden. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Of course, mum. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay, Lou, thank you for telling me.” 

Louis curled into her side and laid his head on her shoulder while she ran her fingers through his hair. They sat there quietly until Harry came down from his shower, and broke them out of their thoughts. 

“Hey Lou, I thought you’d be up by now.” As he got closer, Harry noticed both of them had been crying. “Is everything okay?” 

Jay stood up, and hugged Harry. “Thank you for saving my boy.” 

“Don’t thank me. He’s worth saving a million times.” 

Jay pulled back. “I’m gonna go to bed now. You two should try to get some rest. Some of the little monsters in this house will be awake and attacking this tree in less than five hours.”

Louis stood up, and all three went upstairs to their rooms after exchanging good night wishes. As Harry and Louis crawled into bed together, Louis was once again thankful that Harry was his driver that night.


End file.
